Сансет Шиммер
Сансет Шиммер ( ) — единорог, бледно-оранжевого цвета с гривой в жёлто-красную полоску и знаком отличия в виде жёлто-красного солнца. Главный антагонист полнометражного мультфильма «Девочки из Эквестрии». __TOC__ Развитие thumb|right|100px|Ранняя версия Сансет Сансет Шиммер напоминает земную пони из G3, Sunshimmer, дизайном и именем. Однако предшественница отличается расой и цветом глаз. Изображения, размещённые в интернете в середине марта 2013 года изображают Сансет Шиммер как человека с ушами пони и длинными волосами, как и основные 6 главных героинь Девочки из Эквестрии. 19 марта 2013 года Меган МакКарти спросили: «Появится ли Сансет Шиммер в сюжетной линии 4 сезона? Факты утверждают, что она вернётся в сериал», и Меган ответила: «Нет»MMeghanMcCarthy: RT “@FangzWithaZ: Is Sunset Shimmer going to be a Season 4 storyline? The fact that her backstory seems like a show plot.” Nope.. 1 апреля 2013 года, МакКарти, написала шутку ко Дню смеха, что пятый эпизод четвёртого сезона My Little Pony Дружба — это чудо будет называться «The Student Becomes the Teacher: The Return of Sunset Shimmer»MMeghanMcCarthy: Episode 405 is called "The Student Becomes the Teacher: The Return of Sunset Shimmer". Представление в фильме thumb|Сансет Шиммер в плаще. Сансет Шиммер предстаёт как главный антагонист в фильме My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии. Именно она та пони, которая крадёт корону Сумеречной Искорки — элемент магии, и вступает в драку с Искоркой. Из-за драки, корона оказывается выброшена за зеркало, которое ведёт в другой мир. Сансет проходит через зеркало, чтобы получить корону. Принцесса Селестия рассказывает, что Сансет была её бывшей студенткой, которая начала учёбу незадолго до Искорки. Однако, когда Сансет не получила желаемой вещи, она стала жестокой и нечестной и, в конце концов, решила отказаться от своего исследования и последовать по своему собственному пути. В другом мире, Сансет живёт как человек в течение некоторого времени и завоёвывает титул принцессы Осеннего Бала три раза подряд. Она узнаёт, что Флаттершай нашла корону и передала её директору Селестии, к своему большому раздражению, так как она хочет использовать корону и её магические свойства, чтобы создать армию подростков и вторгнуться в Эквестрию через портал. Директор Селестия считает корону безделушкой, которую можно использовать в качестве награды за победу на Осеннем Бале, не зная об её истинном происхождении. thumb|left|Зловещий взгляд Сансет. Узнав, что Сумеречная Искорка будет бороться против неё за звание принцессы, Сансет проделывает много способов, затрудняющих и унижающих Искорку, такие как: выкладывание видео, где Искорка пытается привыкнуть к человеческому миру, снятое Снипсом и Снэйлсом; подделывание фото, где Искорка, якобы, разрушает украшения к Балу. Но её друзья помогают противостоять этим уловкам, улучшая репутацию Искорке, а Флэш Сентри, бывший бойфренд Сансет, доказывает, что Искорка невиновна. На балу, Искорка выигрывает звание «принцессы бала» и корону, но Сансет, с помощью Снипса и Снэйлса, похищает Спайка и грозит уничтожить портал в Эквестрию, если Искорка не отдаст ей корону. Когда Искорка отказывается отдавать корону, заявив, что готова остаться, лишь бы остановить Сансет, друзья начинают хвалить её за храбрость, а Сансет Шиммер «взрывается» и нападает на них. Искорка и её друзья начинают кидать друг другу корону, чтобы спасти её, но в конце концов Сансет удаётся заполучить и надеть её. Однако происходит то, чего Сансет не ожидала: она начинает плакать, так как её темная сторона берет верх и превращает её в демона. Она превращает Снипса и Снэйлса в демонов, одинаковых по внешнему виду, и быстро использует свои новообретённые полномочия, чтобы уничтожить часть школы и загипнотизировать учеников школы. Затем она рассказывает, что она никогда не намеревалась уничтожать портал, и будет использовать армию подростков, чтобы завоевать Эквестрию. Случайно Искорка и её друзья вызывают магические силы элемента магии, когда они собираются вместе и хватаются за руки, чтобы защитить её от нападения Сансет Шиммер, временно превращаясь в шесть пони-людей, владеющих магией через их дружбу, способную изгнать демона-Сансет, Снипса и Снэйлса. Когда всё приходит в норму, раскаявшаяся и травмированная Сансет начинает плакать и просить прощения у Искорки, рассказывая что у неё никогда не было друзей, на что та отвечает, что её друзья смогут научить Сансет дружбе. Позже, Сансет Шиммер, Снипс и Снэйлс выполняют поручение заместителя директора Луны, восстанавливая ту часть школы, которую они уничтожили во время атаки. В мультфильме Девушки Эквестрии 2 она полностью исправилась, но ученики все еще не доверяют ей. Вскоре в школе Кантерлота состоится музыкальное шоу. Подруги Сансет Шиммер создают свою группу, но ее не приглашают. После объявления Селестии и Луны Сансет идет встречать троих новых девочек, которые являются сиренами. Она подозревает их но не понимает, почему они показались ей странными. После песни "Устроим Битву", которую спели новенькие, она еще больше подозревает присутствие черной магии. Она с подругами идет к директору Селестии и заместителю Луне, но они тоже под чарами сирен и говорят, что Сансет просто пытается перекинуть вину на новичков для того, чтобы все забыли об ее деяниях и что битва групп - отличная идея. У Сансет рождается идея про то, как связаться с Принцессой Твайлайт. После сирены пытаются вбить в голову Сансет Шиммер, что она совсем никому не нужна. Девушка не до конца теряет надежду и в окончании мультфильма, при поражении шестерки подруг сиренами она узнает, что она не безразлична друзьям. Сансет заступается за них и поет волшебную песню про дружбу и в конце-концов тоже превращается в полу-пони, полу-человека. После ухода Твайлайт новая спасительница школы становится солисткой и одновременно гитаристкой в группе со своими лучшими подругами. Личность На протяжении всего мультфильма Сансет показана как эгоистичная, жестокая, снисходительная и манипулятивная. Она часто оскорбляет и унижает других, мало думая о них. По словам Флаттершай, Сансет делает жизнь невыносимой для «тех, кто стоит у нее на пути». В результате, большая часть учеников школы боится её. Когда Сансет надевает корону Искорки — элемент магии — она превращается в демона. В этой форме она заходит так далеко, что пытается убить Искорку. После того, как она терпит поражение от Элементов Гармонии, Сансет Шиммер сразу раскаивается и приносит извинения за свои действия, отказавшись от своей прежней жестокости. Во второй части она полностью исправляется и даже дружит с Радугой, Эпплджек, Пинки Пай, Флаттершай и Рарити, всячески поддерживая их музыкальную группу, и предлагая помощь другим ученикам. Однако никто ей не верит: Сансет по прежнему все боятся, а единственные подруги часто вспоминают инцидент на Осеннем балу, что придает героине еще больший дискомфорт. Но это не мешает Сансет участвовать в спасении школы от сирен, а в конце мультфильма она неожиданно демонстрирует талант игры на гитаре. В финальных титрах поет в группе. Товары thumb|Игрушка Сансет Шиммер в маске. Игрушка Playful Pony Сансет Шиммер носила маскарадную маску на Игрушечном рынке 2013 года в Нью-Йорке и была выпущена с маской и расческой в рамках линии игрушек «Crystal Princess Celebration». На задней части упаковки написано, что «Пони носит красивые маски, чтобы одеть их для особого празднования!» и «Сансет Шиммер знает волшебный путь к далеким приключениям! Много лет назад она также была ученицей принцессы Селестии». Человеческая кукла Сансет Шиммер — «Девочки из Эквестрии» — была выпущена с другой такой же куклой, Сумеречной Искоркой, и другими предметами, в том числе короной-элементом магии. В описании Сансет Шиммер на задней части упаковки говорится: «Её поразительное чувство моды крадёт много внимания!» Вне сериала thumb|left|96px|Школа Селестии для единорогов (дом Сансет Шиммер) 'Мобильная игра от Gameloft' Сансет Шиммер является одним из игровых персонажей в мобильной игре от Gameloft. Она была включена в игру в версии 1.0.5. Интересные факты Изначально героиня носила имя Saprait (солнечная, свет, светить) Lond (звезда, звёздная, звёздный) но Сара Уолл подметила, что это имя не очень красивое и при его произношении возникают проблемы. Тогда с разрешения Лорен Фауст её переименовали в Сансет Шиммер. В первоначальной версии у Сансет были сине-фиолетовые волосы с прямой причёской. Глаза у Сансет были голубыми, а сама она была пегасом. В Испании была выпущена кукла Кammilita Lan (Каммелита - яркая, светлая, Лан - скромная, застенчивая) - "якобы" младшая сестра Сансет С куклой продавалась её "сестра" Сансет Шиммер. Внешним видом Каммелита немного похожа на Искорку, так как тоже является единорогом. en:Sunset Shimmer pl:Sunset Shimmer es:Sunset Shimmer it:Sunset Shimmer pt:Sunset Shimmer Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Пони-единороги Категория:Персонажи EqG